


The Light

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [60]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees something wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

Frodo's face was an unearthly grey as he lay in the house of Elrond. Sam sat ever beside him, praying that his master would revive and become himself again. 

"I can't lose you," Sam choked. He clung to Frodo's hand as if his very presence could ward off the poison that had seeped so close to his beloved’s heart. 

Sam leaned closer. "I love you," he whispered. "Please, come back to me." As he spoke, a radiant white light surrounded Frodo. A light that seemed to come from within. 

Peace filled Sam's heart. "Yes," he breathed. "Come back to me."


End file.
